emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Hotten Courier
2015.]]The Hotten Courier is the local newspaper that covers Emmerdale and Hotten. It was established in 1971 and as of January 2016 it costs 80p. Articles featuring Emmerdale residents * 1974: Henry Wilks rings the courier after thinking he heard cuckoos in the woods, not knowing it was actually a recording. * 1977: Amos Brearly writes an obituary for Jim Gimbel. * 1978: Amos writes an article and has a photographer take photos of Hannah Elizabeth Gough's burial site. Amos also writes an article about Nellie Ratcliffe's eviction. * 1979: Amos writes a piece of poetry for the courier. He also writes about the dangers of rural communities when city people buy country houses and only live in them at the weekends. A poster for a missing cat matches the look of a stray Amos took in, with a £5 reward. Amos also writes a piece on Beckindale's history. He and Sam Pearson write a fictional piece in the Courier, based on the adventures of Badger Cox. * 1985: Amos writes a story about Sam Pearson's bike being stolen after having it for 30 years. * 1990: Amos reviews the Connelton Show. * 1991: The Woolpack gets good reviews in the restaurant column. * 1992: Amos writes a piece on the changes of Beckindale. * 1994: An article about Eric Pollard is written. * 1995: Nick Bates gets 2 letters from the paper's 'Make A Date' service. Nellie Dingle and Ian Botham appear on the front page, kissing. Sam Dingle appears on the front cover. * 2000: Eric Pollard is hailed a hero after saving Kathy Glover's life. * 2004: News that Frank Bernard Hartbourne is being released from prison emerges. * 2006: An article about Alice Dingle is written. Also, Rodney Blackstock is featured in an article claiming that his son is a transvestite and his girlfriend is a porn star. Laurel Thomas agrees to do an interview on her husband Ashley's behalf. * 2007 ]] 2007: Jasmine Thomas sends an article about Tom King's murder to the paper. Jasmine writes another article falsely blaming Alan Turner for sabotage of the village show. Val Lambert's drunken exploits appear on the front cover. Viv Hope enters the twins into the paper's beautiful baby contest. Jasmine's article about Hari Prasad cheating the Vet's customers appears on the front cover. Jasmine takes a photographer to Viv's house, and when Heath Hope doesn't stop crying, Viv appears in the photo with Cathy Hope instead. Viv is asked to be the paper's agony aunt. Pearl's article about Eric's dodgy dealings is published. Jasmine writes an article exposing Nicola's plot to keep husband Donald De Souza on life support only until she can inherit his money. * 2008: A series of belittling headlines are written about Viv and Bob after her arrest for fraud; after the village plans to sue Bob, he becomes so enraged he holds a one-man protest via the Courier's window-washing equipment. Jasmine's plans to write an expose on the McFarlane crime family ultimately lead to Shane Doyle's murder. * 2010 - Aaron Livesy appears on the front page after coming out as gay in court the previous day. * 2013]]2013: A three-page article to promote Val and Eric Pollard's business The Grange, misspelling their name as 'Poolard'. * 2014: Sam Dingle's arrest is published in the paper. Donna Windsor's death is featured in the Hotten Courier. Nicola King makes front-page news after 'escaping the evil clutches of Declan Macey'. * 2015: An article about how Bob Hope took money from the cafe without Brenda knowing. The Lawrence White Business Enterprise Awards is featured in the paper. After the helicopter crash, Bob agrees to an interview with the paper, only for the reporter to run a story falsely claiming that the cafe was charging the builders and crews for their food and drink. Aaron's arrest is splashed over the front pages. * 2016: Tess Harris' death appears on the front cover after a hit and run accident. Known Employees * Ray Oswell (????) * Mr. Tyler (????) - Editor * Gillian Whitehead (????) - Restaurant Column * John McNally (2006-2008) - Journalist * Jasmine Thomas (2007-?) - Journalist * Jeff(2013) - Journalist * Sarah Sergeant (2013) - Journalist * Amy Barchester (2015) - Journalist * Kat Hart (2015) * Kev Parker (2017) *Marlon Dingle had a column in the Hotten Courier in 2008. **Amos Brearly regularly wrote articles which were published in the newspaper. He took over from Percy Edgar in 1977 until he was replaced by Frank Hencoller in 1981. ***Viv Hope had a parenting column in 2007, frequently receiving negative replies to her advice. When she took a leave to get a doctorate in the United States, they chose to sack her. Category:Businesses in Hotten Category:Newspapers